


Entwined

by Zurrz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurrz/pseuds/Zurrz
Summary: If you were the beginning and the end of my world I would be fine with it.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble written when I was supposed to be sleeping... I have a whole fic planned for these two but haven't really had time to start it yet so enjoy this tiny thing in the meantime~
> 
> Not sure if I enjoy the style I chose but oh well, if someone out there does I am more than happy.

Dawn broke against the constellations. Milky white skin dappled with freckles, red spreading across his cheeks, lips full and parted, a breathy “I love you.” fell from them like a raindrop cascading from silky petals. 

Nothing he could say would compare to the sounds his partner made beneath him, soft yet harsh at same time in a way he couldn't express adequately. The caw of a crow as it crests the morning sky, glistening feathers reflecting the new day. 

These hands, a spiker’s hands, calloused and rough but with such a light touch. A softness intertwined with sturdiness, the body of an athlete. The setter doesn't need any other moment but this one, twisted together into one form with the boy he loved. More than anything. Everything. 

If his world were to start and stop with Hinata Shouyou that would be fine, because it this moment it already did.


End file.
